Emperador
by Sr.Maullido
Summary: Atsushi, un gladiador que lo ha perdido todo es rescatado de su miseria por un hombre extraordinario, un emperador absoluto. ¿Quien diría que en su nuevo paraíso se encontraría nuevamente en su perdición? Pareja: AKAMURA (Akashi x Murasakibara) R18


_La tentación fue su cuerpo. Sus labios veneno. Sus ojos mi perdición. ¡Ah! Criatura maldita, hermosa, terrible. Un demonio con apariencia de ángel, de lengua vivaz y ademanes galantes. Me tiene en una red tejida con deliciosa perfección. No tengo más remedio que servirle y postrarme ante sus pies, besarlos e implorar por clemencia. Su mirada se arraigó a mi piel, con esos ojos él desnuda mi alma, penetra en mi mente y me hace su esclavo. El sabor a libertad me es ajeno, un deseo de pertenencia escaba en mi subconsciente. Pretendo desvivirme por él, quiero entregarme a su voluntad absoluta. Sus palabras afiladas cortan lentamente mi espíritu, ¡Éxtasis! ¡Tortura maravillosa y pura! Él está sumergido en la oscuridad y aun así se mantiene digno, omnipotente, inocente a su manera. Inmaculado es la tentación de mil hombres y aun así nadie ha osado posar un solo dedo miserable en su perfecta piel de marfil esculpida por la divinidad. Sus labios carmín, su sonrisa: venturosa, engreída, ganadora. Él es digno, altivo, seguro, y a su vez es frio, cruel, despiadado; es un entelequia magnifico y benévolo cuando le apetece. Cual rey es absoluto, perfecto, no tiene falla. Es joven, unos cuantos años más que yo, es un joven experto en el arte de la guerra, soberano de mil reinos, es el monarca al cual aclaman todos y yo, su esclavo._

 _Él me rescató, decidió otorgarme piedad._

 _Yo era un gladiador, pero fui traicionado y vendido, pese a mi fuerza lograron mantenerme preso por medio de medicinas extrañas que me obligaban a beber. Nunca volví a ver mi tierra natal, cerca de las costas. El viaje fue largo y en toda la travesía serví para llevar los objetos pesados que serían subastados en el mercado de las tierras en las que yo también sería vendido. En las tierras donde me encontraba y de las cuales me mantenía ignorante ya que fui privado del conocimiento sobre mi punto de localización, fui vestido como esclavo y subastado. Un hombre me compró al descubrir por los subastadores que yo era un gladiador, no dudó en darme uso, fui llevado a una especie de prisión donde no paraban de expresar que yo sería "entretenimiento para el rey", yo no sabía nada sobre el asunto así que, con la facha de esclavo, aguardé impotente ante los próximos sucesos. Un día, cuando me lanzaron al coliseo, a pesar de mi pésima condición, creí que sería devorado por los leones. Los espectadores gritaban, sedientos de sangre, ansiosos por presenciar una carnicería y satisfacer sus ansias de morbo. El sol me quemaba la vista, estaba ciego y mi cuerpo exhausto, previamente privado de alimento y bebida, no podía más, había hecho cuanto pude para mantenerme vivo, sin embargo, no era asaz. Cansado y sin aliento, mis rodillas cedieron a la extenuación, estaba por morir, no había duda alguna, seguramente había llegado mi hora a petición de los dioses que desde lo alto observaban mi pena y sufrimiento, ¿Sería eso una recompensa? ¿Sería parte de mi castigo? Una mano se alzó lejos de sus aposentos, era la mano del soberano que decidiría si yo había de morir o si yo me había de salvar. El público gritaba por mi muerte, cerré los ojos y acepté mi cruel destino. Pero de pronto, hubo silencio y exclamaciones de interés e incertidumbre. Exhausto me forcé a mirar nuevamente, para mi sorpresa, el emperador decidió mi absolución, estaba decidido, yo viviría un poco más._

 _Hombres me levantaron del suelo y nuevamente con la conciencia nublada fui llevado a un nuevo destino. Caí maquinal, rendido, no quedaba fuerza en mí, y mi voluntad, quebrantada a causa del dolor, me permitió dormir un rato y soñar con las recompensas del cielo, no obstante, al despertar un mundo distinto se encontraba frente a mis azorados ocelos. El lugar donde me encontraba lucía como el paraíso. Mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en fresca agua, y damas limpiaban mi cuerpo, quitando la sangre seca de mi frente y a su vez curando mis heridas con ancestral maestría, en definitiva no estaba muerto, el dolor de mi cuerpo mostró las señales de vitalidad de mi organismo. Cuando una de ellas notó mi despertar, dijo algo a las otras. Pronto un cántaro con vino fresco fue puesto ante mis labios, acepté y tomé sin dudar, mi garganta reseca soltó un grito de alivio, mi sed fue apagada y poco después mi hambre saciada. Fui atendido a la perfección, y aunque mi mente estaba hundida en un dulce estado de éxtasis y relajación, mi raciocinio, ya más despierto, me alertó sobre mi situación ¿Por qué ahora me trataban con tanta delicadeza? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién había dispuesto que se me atendiese? Mantuve la calma, aún estaba debilitado y lastimado, además de nada servía desquitar mi furia contra las mujeres que atendían mi penoso estado. Era una deshonra para los gladiadores más feroces._

— _Escucha con cuidado. —me dijo una de ellas, mientras me ayudaban a salir del agua, secando mi cuerpo minuciosamente—. El rey nos ha ordenado prepararte para él, más te vale comprender frente a quien estarás, de lo contrario morirás antes de que siquiera te des cuenta, obedécelo y vivirás..._

 _Dicho esto, todo fue silencio. Asentí en respuesta para expresar mi entendimiento ante su lengua y sus indicaciones. Luego, fui perfumado y arreglado con ropas finas pero de esclavo al fin y al cabo. La fuerza volvió a mi cuerpo gradualmente, el tratamiento que recibí ayudó, esto era una bendición de los dioses que se habían apiadado de mí… o quizá era solo una trampa y pronto vendría lo peor. Decidí de inmediato que no mantendría expectativas, era obvio, yo no estaba en ese majestuoso lugar solo por casualidad, había un porqué para todo, además ¿Qué podría desear un césar de alguien con mi apariencia, que no estuviese ligado a la guerra? Posiblemente me haría pelear en su ejército hasta la muerte. Una parte de mí experimentó un sentimiento soberbio y dulce, el honor y la guerra eran mi vida. La sangre una recompensa, el arte se encontraba en las espadas y los combates cuerpo a cuerpo eran la prueba de la vida, una oportunidad de engrandecer el espíritu y fuerza de un gladiador. Sin embargo, otra parte de mi ser imploraba el descanso, no deseaba ir al campo de nuevo, no sin un motivo, no sin una razón que me impulsara a desear la victoria._

 _Fui llevado ante 'el señor'._

— _Mi emperador, hemos traído al gladiador como ha ordenado._

— _Excelente, libérenlo de sus ataduras y déjenos solos._

 _Momentos antes, habían sujetado y encadenado mis extremidades de manera que solo pudiese caminar. El hombre que me escoltaba mostró sorpresa e incertidumbre ante las apacibles pero firmes palabras de su gran príncipe. No obstante, obedeció al instante, fui liberado y momentos después, en una habitación con balcón exquisitamente adornada, me encontré a solas con el soberano absoluto, el hombre que se asemeja a los dioses y por sobre todo, el ser que me perdonó la vida y se apiadó de mi decadente ente. ¿Cómo podría yo alzar una mano contra él? Mi mente se hizo a la idea rápidamente, yo no me pertenecía a mí mismo, yo era suyo, estaba en deuda eterna._

— _Tu nombre. —exigió._

— _Atsushi Murasakibara, un gladiador de los valles negros, por la costa del norte. —respondí de inmediato, cortes. Me coloqué de rodillas y bajé el rostro en señal de respeto._

— _Por la costa del norte. —su voz era melodiosa, un cantico antiguo, capaz de embelesar, tan gélido; me estremecí—. Me presentaré, tus belfos expresarán mi nombre cuando sea mi pretensión. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro. Dime, ¿Comprendes tu posición?_

— _Soy de tu posesión y tus órdenes serán mí ley. —respondí, alcé ligeramente la vista._

 _Akashi, estaba sentado, me daba la espalda, unas cortinas delicadas cubrían todo mostrando apenas su silueta, en el balcón dos hombres le abanicaban, por el calor supe que el monarca estaba tomando un exquisito baño de sol. Y entonces, se levantó, las cortinas se abrieron y ante mí la perfección encarnada maravilló mi vista por primera vez cortándome el habla, aquella deliciosa criatura era más hermosa que las criaturas mitológicas y, a su vez, me inspiró profundo temor como si estuviera encarando a la muerte, al príncipe del abismo, alguien cuya voluntad puede doblegar a las criaturas más oscuras. Un contraste excitante que me atrapó al momento. Y, lo más importante, sus ocelos. Fuego y oro, era la mirada del poder absoluto, la mirada del dominio, de la inteligencia, la serenidad, la frialdad… y también de la intensa y fulgurosa pasión desbordante de vitalidad que se reflejaba sin restricciones e inhibiciones._

— _Una buena respuesta, no eres como todos los gladiadores cuyos sesos se han secado con el salvajismo banal de la pelea, me complace. —sus labios se curvan en sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus facciones me tienen a su mereced. La forma en la que su cabello rojo se agita con la escasa brisa es una obra de arte, es el rojo de la sangre, de la muerte, es el rojo del amor y el odio, esplendido en verdad._

— _Solo puedo vivir para servirte, mi vida está en sus manos, mi emperador. —contesté, postrándome a sus pies, besándolos con suavidad. Él me observó, su expresión se ensombreció ligeramente, pero su sonrisa mostraba la misma cruel dulzura, la complacencia._

— _Luces como un perro, eres una bestia enorme, no había visto antes una criatura como tú, por eso me aseguraré de marcarte, las palabras no bastan, educaré a tu cuerpo y le mostraré paso a paso como reconocer a su dueño._

 _Mi corazón se agitó con ansía candorosa, sus palabras emocionaron mi mente, mis instintos bajos rogaban el castigo, estaba tan ansioso por experimentar ese poderío y dominio sobre mi piel y así sentirle, lo deseaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. ¿Había perdido ya la mollera? Podría aseverar que, él se volvió mi gnosis. Besé su pie una vez más, no era digno de estar en presencia de ese semi-dios y aun así osaba posar mis labios en su piel sagrada, tenía un aroma a perfume, embriagó mis sentidos._

— _Tú cuerpo me servirá a mí y me complacerá solo a mí._

— _Sí, mi emperador._

— _Dime, ¿Tienes experiencia? —me examinó, mi alma estaba desnuda ante él._

— _Solo con mujeres. —fui sincero, no había forma de que yo le mintiera. Sonrió un poco más, exhaló con un deje de arrobamiento, algo le interesó, pareció agradarle mi respuesta._

— _Bien, tomar a un virgen me emociona. —comentó, relamiendo sus exquisitos belfos, eran tan carnosos, deseaba probarlos, quería que él me otorgase piadoso ese privilegio. No me tomó mucho comprender que mi rey no deseaba mi cuerpo para servirle en la guerra, lo deseaba de manera sexual; me derretí, toda capacidad de raciocinio coherente saltó por la borda, ahora mi único deseo era perecer por él, ser tocado por una entidad tan inigualable… ¡oh, dioses!_

 _Me dio la mano, me alzó del suelo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en su lecho, era tan amplio. Observé interesado, sabía que no podía cometer actos rebeldes o imprudentes a su lado, sin embargo, un instinto banal y salvaje me aconsejó actuar de manera natural, le mostraría a mi nuevo amo lo que yo era, reducirme a un simple esclavo sin voz o voluntad era demasiado, pese a mi apetito de sumisión, mi entidad se anteponía a la ineptitud burda. Tomaría partido. Akashi subió a la cama y se posicionó sobre mí, pese a la diferencia de tamaños en nuestros cuerpos me profesé atrapado bajo un león. Sus labios tomaron los míos, su lengua cálida se deslizó sobre mis belfos de manera insistente, la sensación caliente y mojada provocó mi apetito, abrí la boca y le invité, él correspondió ante mi petición y su viperina lengua dominó la mía. Su experiencia no reflejaba su edad, lucía tan joven y aun así rebosaba con talento, el veneno recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi piel se calentó, hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo se erizó. La situación en la que me encontraba lucía como una aventura narrada en los mitos donde hembras y hombres son capaces de experimentar el regodeo de los dioses que, sin piedad, les toman hasta fecundar sus cuerpos._

— _Te mostraré un placer que con ninguna mujer podrías experimentar. —anunció con aire de victoria._

 _Akashi volteó mi cuerpo, me amarró las manos con fuerza, cortaba ligeramente mi circulación y cuando movía mis muñecas resultaba doloroso. Me gustó tanto que suspiré en busca de más. Vendó mis ojos, me privó del entendimiento, me privó de la visión y de la libertad. Mi respiración falló susceptiblemente, estaba tan emocionado. La testosterona se elevó así como mi libido. Y entonces, mientras ideaba cuales serían las siguientes ordenes de mi emperador, un dolor agudo me obligó a gritar. Se repitió, pero esta vez al poner atención reconocí el inconfundible sonido de un látigo. Pude asegurar que él azotaba mi espalda sin piedad, seguramente mi ropa ya estaba rasgada así como mi piel. Consideré, por el calor y esa familiar sensación, que mi espalda ya lucía heridas abiertas. Otro azote, dolor, y un sonoro grito que brotaba desde el fondo de mi garganta._

— _Vamos, ¡humíllate más!, ruega, suplica. —expresó con euforia, su voz tenía emoción, estaba feliz, el césar por lo visto disfrutaba del sadismo._

 _Le obedecí y grité tan fuerte como pude, clamaba y le decía una y otra vez que podía hacer de mi cuerpo lo que deseara. Exhalaba, mis ataduras se tensaban, el dolor se expandía de mi espada hasta la punta de mis pies. Mi cuerpo se retorcía, virgen e inexperto ante los regodeos que el sufrimiento podía acarrear junto con la sumisión. Era agradable, aunque humillante hasta cierto punto._

— _Sabes, dicen que no hay mejor sustancia que la sangre para lubricar, sin embargo, deseo profanarte a manera que tu cuerpo se abra a mí —espetó, casi riendo. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, sus dedos recorrieron las heridas de mi espalda y con sus uñas rasgó un poco más de mi piel. Su lengua cálida se deslizó por mi espalda baja. Frenético, mi vientre se contraría en busca de aire, me costaba respirar, esto era enajenación total. Me despojó de mis pocas vestiduras, por suposición a base del sonido supe que él había rasgado la tela, por mero gusto. Una vez que estuve desnudo una rara mescla de humillación y pasión envolvieron mi cuerpo. Me hizo voltear. Expandió mis piernas. Sus dientes se clavaron en una zona ligeramente arriba de mi rodilla, me mordió con tanta fuerza que nuevamente me hizo gritar con satisfacción. Jadeaba incontrolable. Donde sus yemas tocaban un nuevo fuego se encendía, ardía por la deliciosa tortura._

 _Dejó mí zona baja, intentaba anticipar sus acciones pero resultaba contraproducente. Me hizo abrir la boca, algo duro se introdujo, supe de inmediato que se trataba de su falo. Excitado lo tomé, deslicé mi lengua y me deleité en su esencia, en ese sabor, era la virilidad de mi amo, era la fuente de fertilidad de mi rey, ¡Inusitado! ¡Exquisito! ¡Placer puro! Gemí, estaba tan encantado que el simple hecho de practicarle una felación me era grato. Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero, pensando en cómo me gustaría, usé mi imaginación como guía. Akashi pareció notar este hecho, sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello y halando de él me marcó la pauta a seguir. Arremetía sin piedad contra mi garganta, me atragantaba, me sofocaba y las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas a causa del sofoque. Su pre-semen se deslizó en mi boca, lo tragaba gusto, esa era la dulce semilla de Akashi, la quería toda._

— _Ah, bien, siente bien mi falo, tómalo adecuadamente, será el único que pruebes y al único al que servirás. —dijo con tremenda serenidad, aunque ligeramente agitado, estaba brindándole placer, ese pensamiento me encendió aún más. Mi miembro estaba endurecido, mi espalda dolía. Deseaba que me desatara, me profesé impotente y frustrado, la temeridad me pedía que le tocara, que palpara cada parte de su entidad y le conociera con el tacto sin importar la ceguera. Pero no dije nada al respecto, estaba sumido en mi tarea. Pronto el miembro de Akashi abandonó mi boca. Me relamí los labios, hambriento, golosamente añoraba más. Ahora, sus manos apretaban mis muslos, solté un quejido de dolor por el fuerte agarre. Entonces algo mojado acarició mi entrada, era su lengua, esta se deslizaba al contorno, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo ahí, esta entró en mi interior. Una corriente de placer azotó mi cuerpo, gemí roncamente desde el fondo de mi esófago. Sus uñas se encajaron en mi piel, me hizo estremecer nuevamente, mis piernas no aguantaban el cosquilleo y mi cuerpo entero se retorció a causa del tornado de conmociones y turbes._

— _Vamos, Atsushi, gime mi nombre.—ordenó cruel e inmutable, aunque a su vez embelesado._

— _¡Ah! ¡Akashi! ¡Akashi! —clamé su nombre múltiples veces, me costaba articular palabras coherentes a causa de mi errática respiración y de mi ritmo cardiaco. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción y adrenalina. Él me tenía a sus pies, me estaba tomando, sin esfuerzo, con elegancia y ferocidad, era una combinación sutil._

— _Relaja tu cuerpo —dictaminó, dos cuerpos invasores entraron en mí aparte de la lengua de Akashi, dos dedos se abrieron paso, sentí como se deslizaban en mi interior alcanzando lentamente mayor profundidad, expandiendo mis paredes. Primero hubo molestia, desagrado, pero conforme avanzaban las caricias y sus dedos se movían aleatoriamente dentro de mí, nuevamente el calor y la satisfacción llenaron hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo._

— _¡Oh! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Por favor! —grité incapaz de contenerme. La rabia se apoderó sobre mí. ¡Deseaba más y por los dioses que obtendría más! Con fuerza destrocé mis ataduras y me retiré de la venda. Akashi retiró su lengua, la vergüenza invadió mi cuerpo cuando observé como el tercer dedo entraba. Él lucía tan calmado, centrado, como si nada le molestara, ni siquiera lucía molesto por el hecho de que yo mismo me quité las restricciones que él me había colocado._

— _¿Te gusta? Es tu primera vez pero… ya está todo húmedo aquí, que cuerpo más sincero. —hundió sus dedos hasta el fondo, mis caderas se movían en busca de profundidad, los dedos a la larga no eran suficientes, quería que me desgarrara, que me tomara, solo a él podría entregarle mi cuerpo de esta manera._

— _¡No comprendo nada!, solo puedo desear más, ¿está mal?_

— _No. De hecho, es bueno ahora eres solo mío. —susurró antes de tomar mis labios, los mordisqueó un poco y con gran habilidad me hizo desfallecer. Jamás pensé que los besos serían tan pasionales y gloriosos, toda una recompensa, manjar de los dioses. Mi consiente estaba intoxicado por el placer y la lujuria._

 _Yo, sin ninguna pisca de cordura, cambié posiciones dejándole abajo. Me coloqué encima y guiado por el deseo y el instinto, empecé a introducir su miembro en mi interior con mayor exacerbación. El dolor me dominó, solté un fuerte grito, pese a sus consideradas caricias, la sensación de ser abierto por completo sin piedad me hizo perder la cabeza. Me sujetó y me obligó a tomarle por completo, punzadas azotaron mi espalda baja, sin embargo, gradualmente el calor en mí interior despegó, juré que no podía más, mi cuerpo y el suyo estaban perlados de sudor, el calor de nuestros cuerpos superaba al mismísimo astro rey. Akashi acarició mi torso, deslizó sus dedos y acarició mi pecho. Mientras tanto, dominado por los bajos instintos, empecé a moverme más, según mi propia naturaleza qué dictó en busca de mi placer y, por sobre todo, del placer de mi emperador._

 _Pareció complacerse por esto, él arremetía en mi interior, su virilidad cada vez llegaba más profundo, no había palabras, solo gemidos, gritos y jadeos, me sentí como una bestia domada, rendida ante la concupiscencia ajena, siendo obediente; comunicándonos con una lengua sorda comprendíamos que deseaba el otro, en mi caso solo podía intentar hacer cuanto él me ordenaba. Tan húmedo, el sonido de su piel magullando la mía, el choque térmico, mi miembro gritando por ser acariciando… ya no había retorno y lo peor fue, saber que esto solo sería el inicio, esto apenas era un pequeño entrenamiento comparado con la real batalla. Me perdí, yo ya no era "yo" no me pertenecía a "mí", ahora era un objeto, una posesión, un juguete para él. Momentos antes lo había razonado de esa forma y lo había profesado así, ahora lo experimentaba en la carne. Y, aun sabiendo que era incorrecto… terminé enamorándome de él, al punto de que, hasta mí último suspiro era suyo._

— _Ah… quema, ¡no lo soporto! —exhalé, sin fuerzas, no obstante él me sujetó y me embistió con mayor ferocidad, mi dolor, sufrimiento y éxtasis parecían complacerle._

— _Ya no necesitas juicio, solo sentirme, ¿comprendes? Todo antes de mí no significa nada, no importa, renacerás a mi voluntad. —me besó. Sus labios de fuego recorrieron mi cuello, me hizo suspirar. Su lengua recorrió mi hombro. Sus manos trazaron mis nuevas cadenas._

— _¡Ah! ¡Lo comprendo! Más, más ¡lo ruego!_

 _Su pelvis se movía y me indicaba como mover las caderas, todo era tan expedito y disoluto, sin embargo a su vez conservaba una cadencia, un ritmo similar al que guardan los danzantes para los ritos de ofrenda para sus dioses. Inundado por ese reconcomio continué, era el comienzo que marcaba mi vida. Atardeció, el día llegaba su muerte, la noche llegaría a la vida, ambos eclosionaremos en la cúspide de la realidad, en la cima de la vida y del amor, sin importar nada más. Llegamos al orgasmo, toqué la punta del cielo, vi la grandeza de ser y pertenecer al hombre que sin piedad me tomaba y aterrorizaba. Mi existencia estaba en otro rumbo. Por él, renací una vez más._

 _Después de eso, lo hicimos tantas veces y llenó mi interior en múltiples intervalos al grado en que perdí la conciencia, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo todo, mi mente llegó a tal grado de enajenación que, todo se puso blanco, mi visión se nubló, y… caí en el abismo del cual no podría escapar nunca más._

…

— _¿Has despertado? —me preguntó una voz. Mi cuerpo dolía como nunca, no pude moverme al inicio, pero me obligué a mantenerme despierto y respondí a duras penas._

— _Sí… —el sol me dejó ciego, cerré los ojos nuevamente. Akashi no estaba a mi lado. Juraría que esa hermosa criatura me había permitido compartir el sueño de Orfeo junto a él. No podía asegurarlo, mi mente divagaba en recuerdos difusos. La cobija de la noche no me arropó hasta algunas horas antes del amanecer, estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente, dejé de pensar, dejé de razonar en un punto. Oh, como deseaba recordar esos labios escribiendo en mi cuerpo su absolutismo._

— _Tengo cosas que hacer, sé un buen chico y juega con todos, vendré a darte 'amor' cuando vuelva. —Ah, era la voz de Akashi, mi dios, mi dueño, amo y señor._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con muchos chicos, todos hermosos y atractivos. Según me explicaron todos eran mascotas del emperador, todos y cada uno habían sido sargentos, guerreros, gladiadores o personas de importante rango y aun así sucumbieron sin remedio ante el "amor" del emperador, se volvieron sus juguetes, sus mascotas, sus bestias que, al igual que yo, deseaba ser una posesión de él y desvivirse por aquella ente gloriosa y altiva._

— _Así que eres el nuevo. Mi nombre es Kise, yo llegué poco antes que tú._

— _Mi nombre es Aomine. —dijo otro, de piel exquisita y morena, ojos de bestia._

— _Yo soy Midorima… —se presentó serio, tenía cabello verde, era tan frio._

— _Yo soy Nijimura. —comentó otro, cabello negro, piel de marfil._

— _Y yo, me llamo Kagami. —espetó el último de ellos, cabello rojizo._

 _Todos ellos tenían algo en común, todos teníamos la misma característica en común. Éramos hombres, guerreros, humanos que fácilmente son llamados animales, salvajes… y todos fuimos domados, dominados y sometidos por el mismo hombre de características divinas; sumisos ante su potestad, indefensos ante su fuerza, vulgares ante su grandeza, pobres ante su riqueza… Ese hombre era nuestro emperador._

 _Nuestro maravilloso amo, dueño del paraíso, rey del infierno abismal._

 _Nuestro dueño, el hombre que algún día nos mataría con sus propias manos._

 _Akashi Seijuuro._


End file.
